Engineers are often looking for ways to reduce noise in internal combustion engines. In the case of diesel type engines, one known source of engine noise results from operation of the fuel injection system. Most fuel injectors include several moving components, such as valve members, that come into contact with other injector components at relatively high speeds creating noise. This noise is transferred to the engine since the injector is typically clamped rigidly into an injector bore made in the head of the engine. As an example, the poppet control valve member of a hydraulically actuated fuel injector creates undesirable noise whenever the member is brought to an abrupt stop when it contacts a valve seat. This undesirable noise is transferred to the engine due to the substantially rigid mounting of the injector to the engine head.
The present invention is directed toward reducing noise in an engine that is produced during operation of a fuel injection system.